


Others Like Us

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: 'You'll never believe what Underhill told me.'





	Others Like Us

‘You’ll never believe what Underhill told me.’  
Magnus looked up at his husband, amused by all the excitement. ‘And hello to you too, Alexander. How was your day?’  
Alec had the decency to look sheepish. ‘Sorry. It was okay. Normal, until – I’ll tell you in a minute. How was your day?’  
Magnus briefly considered launching into a long, drawn-out tale of everything he’d done today, because few things in life were more entertaining than winding up Alexander. But curiosity was starting to get the better of him, so he just said, ‘Oh, same old, same old. Just tell me what Underhill said.’  
‘He’s been seeing someone – someone we know.’ Alec paused dramatically. ‘_Lorenzo. _He’s _dating _Lorenzo Rey.’ 

Magnus felt nowhere near as surprised as Alec looked. ‘Huh. I saw them talking at the wedding, but I must say I wasn’t expecting them to last this long. Good for them.’  
‘Good for them? _That’s_ your reaction?’ Alec had moved from surprise to incredulity, and Magnus thought he must have activated a speed rune, because he then shifted almost immediately into confusion. ‘Wait – the wedding? Our wedding?’  
‘Yes, Alexander, _our _wedding. You didn’t notice?’  
‘No, I was mostly paying attention to you.’  
Magnus couldn’t help smiling. Alexander could be so sweet – often by accident. ‘Well, I won’t apologise for keeping an eye on Underhill. You _do_ have a history of running away from your weddings with handsome men,’ he teased. 

Alec rolled his eyes. ‘Thanks. Seriously, though – you don’t think it’s strange? Those two hitting it off?’  
‘Well, I can see your point,’ Magnus said, trying to keep his face straight. ‘They are _very_ different. I mean, a prominent Shadowhunter being swept off his feet by the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Madness! It’ll never work!’  
Alec gave him a flat, unimpressed look, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. ‘Yeah, but I got _you _out of it. Underhill’s going after _Lorenzo._’ He gave a slight shudder. They’d been on good terms with Lorenzo since Edom, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a pompous asshole. 

Magnus chuckled, closing the distance between them and placing his hands on Alec’s shoulders. ‘Well, Alexander, you insisted on tying the knot at the Institute. ‘_Think of what it would mean to others like us,’_’ he said, in an impression more accurate than he knew Alec would ever admit. ‘_’The message it would send.’ _Apparently, those two were the ones to receive that message. It seems that now, you’ll have to just wrap your head around the consequences.’  
Alec smiled. ‘I know they’re an odd couple,’ he said softly, ‘but weirdly, I’m kind of rooting for them. I mean, if there’s a chance Lorenzo can make Underhill half as happy as I am, he’ll be the second-luckiest Shadowhunter on the planet.’ 

Really, this had to stop, before Alexander could say anything else like that. Magnus wasn’t sure his poor old heart could take it. So, ever in favour of pre-emptive action, he leaned in for a kiss.   


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com


End file.
